


Pete's favorite Day

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Peterick, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, nothing else, slutty patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Base on this prompt I got from a lovely anon: okay so I’m in the mood for a really slutty Patrick and Pete is rly into it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's favorite Day

Today is Pete's favorite day. It's a Wednesday in April, but that's not what makes this Pete’s favorite day. It’s not even important. Important is the picture Pete got five minutes ago - which he hadn’t looked at yet because he was in a meeting - and the voicemail he got just now. When Pete checks his phone after the meeting – because he’s always checking his phone – he almost chokes on his own spit.

One Picture and a missed call from Patrick. The picture doesn't really show anything other than their empty bed, but Pete knows the promise behind that picture and what Patrick means. God, how he knows.

Add to that the voicemail and Pete’s glad he’s alone in the conference room now. Listen here, Pete loves sex and yeah, he has the reputation to be kind of a slut. He worked hard for that reputation after all. But that’s not a point.

The Point is, Patrick is a slut, too. Yeah, total slut.

Of course Patrick loves sex, too – with Pete, how could he not, mind you - but he’s in general more private about his life and that’s transfers to sex, too.

So while Pete will leave any party early, declaring ‘ _to go have awesome sex with this man right now_ ’ to whoever will listen and pulling Patrick with him, Patrick wouldn’t do that. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t blow Pete in any bathroom they can get into. Pete really loves it when Patrick get’s all hot and horny, when it’s not him being impatience and so ready to get naked. When Patrick gets so hot and horny that he won’t even wait for Pete.

And that's why today is Pete's favorite day, because it's THAT day. The picture and the message promising that.

God, the message. A raunchy message from Patrick, voice laced with so much arousal Pete can almost taste it, about being home already and naked and probably touching himself or using one of the toys from their box. And Patrick telling him in a desperate voice to hurry the hell up, because he really wants to blow him.

Pete might have listened to that a few more times on his way to his car. He’s hard and obviously so, even though he’s holding his jacket in front of him – maybe that’s the give-away.

And now he's hurrying home to Patrick and God must love him because there's no traffic and almost no red lights and he's home in no time. Patrick should be proud of him, but he probably won’t. Because hot and horny Patrick is also impatient as hell.

He's barely through the door when Patrick’s hanging on him, hands scrabble under Pete's shirt, eager to touch skin, not wasting any time to even greet him – that is, if you doesn’t count that as a greeting.

"Took you long enough." The words a murmured into Pete’s neck, hot breath on already kiss-wet skin.

Pete is pushed back against the door, Patrick’s whole body pressing against him, closing the door with a loud bang. He can feel Patrick is hard in his pants, too. Not that Pete is surprised, he can probably be lucky that Patrick waited that long. His hands are already working on Pete’s pants and that’s a pace Pete can get on board with. They can always catch up on the foreplay after they fucked.

"Sorry, I -ah... had a meeting."

"I don’t care." Patrick says and then he's on his knees. And that's just a sight Pete absolutely loves. He spent the better part of a decade imagining exactly this and getting off to it. The first time Patrick actually went onto his knees for Pete he almost came before Patrick even put his mouth on him. His fantasy just couldn’t compete with reality.

Just thinking about what’s to come makes Pete even harder, cock twitching where it’s trapped between their bodies. Patrick is working fast and Pete would love to help him, but whenever his hands come close Patrick bats them away.

It could have only taken two minutes - at the most - from when Pete entered through the door to now, when Patrick’s pulling his pants down, licking his lips hungrily, totally focused on Pete’s cock . He’s so focused that Pete can finally get his hand on Patrick without being batted away again, thumb running over Patrick’s wet lips. Patrick’s lips will look even better afterwards, when they are red and swollen, spit-slick.

With steady hands – steadier than he would have thought - Pete buries his fingers in Patrick’s hair, pulling him near and practically shoving his dick into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick loves it anyway, his moan swallowed when Pete’s dick pushes between his lips. God, he’s so desperate for it.

Patrick’s lip close around him so perfectly, tight and hot. With his hands in Patrick’s hair he can control every movement however he likes it. It only takes a few quick strokes to have them both moaning, never takes long with Patrick like this. He’s not even doing really anything, just holding his mouth open for Pete to fuck into, the muscles in his throat closing rhythmically around him.

“Look –ah… look how you take it.” It earns him another moan and he feels Patrick actually swallow around him.

“You want me to come down your throat?” Pete isn’t really waiting for an answer, Patrick will take anything he gives him right now. Pete’s not trying to hold off, pumping into Patrick’s mouth until he comes down Patrick’s throat with a moan, muscles swallowing tight around him. Patrick pulls off before Pete's really finished so a little bit of cum lands on Patrick’s lips, which he is licking clean with his eyes finally focused on Pete. His hair is messy from where Pete pulled at it and he’s obviously still hard, Pete can see his dick pushing against Patrick’s loose-fitting pants.

"God, you're so..." Pete doesn’t finish, instead he pulls Patrick up by one arm and picks him up before Patrick can complain. Pete wouldn't care, even if Patrick would complain - which he doesn't, because he is too busy latching onto Pete, legs clasp around Pete’s waist.

For a moment Pete struggles with his pants still around his feet – post-orgasmic brain working a little slow - but then the offending garment comes free and Pete steps out of it, carrying Patrick to their bedroom, perfectly made bed waiting to be ruined.

A few steps farther and he’s standing right in front of the bed, holding Patrick up.

“Patrick.” There’s an affirmative murmur, but otherwise Patrick is content to work on his neck.

“’trick.”

Patrick stops, just so, to look at Pete. He’s not looking too happy about being interrupted, but Pete is sure he can make that pout disappear in no time.

“Take of your pants and lie on your stomach. Leave your shirt on.” Without waiting for an answer Pete breaks the hold Patrick’s legs have around his waist and just drops him on the bed, a surprised sound echoing through the room. Just like before Patrick is not complaining and just doing as he’s told, scrambling to get his pants off and then turning around to almost present his naked ass to Pete.

Pete takes an appreciative look at Patrick’s body when he’s sprawled out like this. Naked only from the waist down, making him look even more desperate. It’s not helping that he’s already rutting against the mattress, looking for any kind of friction. Impatient.

Pete joins him on the bed then, running his hands up and down Patrick’s back, feeling hot skin underneath. On their way down his hands rest on Patrick’s ass. Patrick is in turn pushing against Pete’s touch and the mattress.

“Stop it.” Pete says with a firm voice.

“Then don’t just look at me.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re desperate like a dog in heat. Maybe you just need a cold shower.”

It shuts Patrick up and stills his movements. It’s not like Pete really would do it, but Patrick is too desperate to really think about that.

“Good.” Pete says and as a reward he slowly pulls Patrick’s cheeks apart, his thumbs almost pressing against Patrick’s hole, before he dips his head down and licks a broad stroke over it. Patrick’s surprised moan pushes through his whole body and Pete can feel his thigh trembling under his hands. That’s something he doesn’t let Pete do, normally, because he thinks it’s gross even though he loves it. And Pete always has been more of an ass-guy.

He does it again and again, savoring Patrick’s reactions.

He is so responsive when he's like this. He never gets really loud, not like Pete does, unless he's like this. Then he lets it all out, every moan, every whimper, every little hitch and growl.

This is why it's Pete’s favorite Day.

Pete makes sure to really loosen Patrick up, with wide strokes of his tongue, circling Patrick’s hole, now and again pushing a little against it. He’s holding his hips in a tight grip, whenever Patrick tries to push back into the touch.

“Pete. Please, stop… teasing.” They’re breathless words pushed from Patrick’s lips. His face is half buried into the pillows, his face glowing rosy-red, blue eyes blown wide and unfocused.

“Fuck, I love when you’re begging like this.”

“Yeah… I beg for you... I need to…”

“Don’t come, I want to fuck you first.” Pete is not yet hard again, but when he’s done with licking Patrick open, he will be. The thought of sinking into Patrick is a great motivation.

"You're so desperate for it, you couldn’t even wait ‘till I closed the door." Pete is now really working on opening Patrick up, his tongue pushing against the tight ring of muscles, already giving way a little more with each push.

"Yes, yes I am."

When he deems Patrick loose enough he lets go of his hips, not bothering to hold him in place anymore. It gives him a moment to get the lube from the bedside drawer. Patrick might be loose and open now, but Pete rather not take any chances. It’s no fun when they’re not both having fun.

With the bottle in hand he takes a second to look at Patrick again, rutting against the mattress, spit shining wetly between his ass-cheeks and a fine layer of sweat lacing his skin. He can’t wait to push between those cheeks and he’s not sure why he’s wasting time right now.

When Pete finally pushes in - one long stroke, Patrick’s hole readily pulling him in - it feels like nothing else ever does. Patrick’s answer is just a drawn out hiss that sounds a lot like ‘ _yes_ ’. His hips come off the mattress in an attempt to get Pete deeper inside him, but Pete’s pushing him back down.

"Hold still." He says, but keeps his hands on Patrick’s hips because he knows Patrick could never obey that instruction now, too desperate. But Pete really just wants to fuck into Patrick like this, Patrick taking it like he took Pete’s dick back in the hallway. When he sets a fast pace Patrick is completely pressed against the mattress, legs spread to leave Pete all the room he needs to fuck into him.

“You think you can come like this?”

Even though Pete worked him open good and proper, Patrick’s hole closes tight around his cock. There’s no audible answer from Patrick, but Pete can see the shaking of his head. Well, Pete thinks different.

“We’ll see about that.”

With every push Pete tries for a different angle, tries to find that spot that will make Patrick not only beg and moan, but shout, that makes his vision go all fuzzy. They’re both sweating now and Pete loves it.

It’s obvious that he found the right angle when Patrick not only chokes out a moan, but he’s also tensing under him, his hole getting impossibly tighter.

“Yeah, that should work.” Pete keeps that angle, every push hitting the same spot. It soon has Patrick babbling unintelligible words, he’s probably not even aware he’s talking at all. Like this, Pete could probably do whatever he wants and Patrick would just take it, he’s so far gone. It’s no surprise when he comes not much later, hips still pressed against the mattress, staining the blanket with his cum.

Pete fucks into him a few more times, pushing Patrick’s sensitive dick again and again into the blanket. It draws these pretty little whimpers from his lips that finally push Pete over the edge, too, shooting into Patrick, filling him up.

When he’s spend he leans down over Patrick, sweat-slick skin sticking them together. They’re both out of breath, as they should be and Pete has no intention to move. He’s waiting for the feeling of his softening dick slipping out of Patrick and his cum leaking out between his thigh.

Yeah, it’s Pete favorite day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
